LOVELY CAT
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Summary : Kibum penyuka kucing. Kyuhyun tukang tidur. Udah langsung baca aja. Summarynya ga danta. KIHYUN FF. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUHYUN.


LOVELY CAT

.

Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun)

Author : CatLuckKYU

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, BL.

Summary : Kibum penyuka kucing. Kyuhyun tukang tidur. Udah langsung baca aja. Summarynya gadanta XD. | KIHYUN FF. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUHYUN.

Happy Reading^^

Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih. Kibum adalah namja penyuka kucing. Sedangkan Kyuhyun paling benci dengan segala binatang peliharaan. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tidak mau repot. Apalagi mengurus peliharaan seperti Kibum. Sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang pun menjadi sesuatu yang special di hubungan mereka. Kibum adalah orang yang lembut, sabar dan penyayang. Itu terbukti dari hobinya memelihara kucing. Sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tidak sabaran, ceroboh dan cuek. Segala hal yang di kerjakannya harus cepat selesai. Ia juga suka tidur. Dimana pun ia berada jika tak ada yang ia kerjakan pastilah ia manfaatkan untuk tidur. Bahkan ia juga bisa tidur sambil berjalan. Ia juga bisa tidur sambil berdiri. Kibum juga heran dengan hobi kekasihnya ini. Ia juga terkadang kesal jika di saat kencan kekasihnya ini malah asik tidur. Badan kekasihnya makanya bulat begitu. Selain suka tidur ia juga suka makan.

"Kibum. Singkirkan Hopi dari pangkuanku. Cepat. A-a dia bergerak haaa geli bum! Kibuuuuum" dengan teriakan super merdunya, Kibum dengan tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi Kyuhyun. Meski Kyuhyun itu katanya benci dengan binatang peliharaan, tapi percayalah ia sangat cepat menghapal semua nama-nama kucing milik Kibum. Kibum melihat tampang bangun tidur Kyuhyun yang rambutnya sudah cap sofa. Ia mengelus rambut itu dan terkikik geli. Kyuhyun sungguh sangat lucu saat ini. Pipi kanannya juga tercetak kain sofa yang kotak-kotak itu. Ia segera menyingkirkan hopi, kucing berwarna orange bertutul-tutul hitam itu dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. Rupanya Hopi sangat suka tidur di sana. Bukankah sangat menggemaskan kucing itu?

Kibum menggendong Hopi dan membawanya menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang masih menggerutu tak suka. Ia membawa Hopi ke depan wajahnya dan menggesekkan hidung mereka. Ah, sungguh kucing yang beruntung. Lalu tangannya dengan gemas mengusap-usap bulu kucing kesayangannya itu. Ia memindahkannya di tempat di mana mongsil dan kureom tidur bersama. Lalu menaruh hopi di antaranya dan tentu saja mongsil dan kureom langsung terbangun. Mongsil, kucing berwarna abu-abu dan bertutul hitam. Dan kureom-kurumi- kucing berwarna putih dan bertutul di kaki, kepala dan ekornya.

"Mianheyo mongsili do kureomi. Jja lanjutkan tidur siang kalian ne" lalu Kibum pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan kucing-kucingnya yang tidur dengan sangat menggemaskan di atas tempat tidurnya. Kali ini ia tinggal mengurus si kucing besarnya Cho Kyuhyun. Ia pasti melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

Kibum rasa, Kyuhyun itu adalah manusia jelmaan kucing. Bisa saja begitu melihat hobi Kyuhyun yang suka tidur seperti kucing-kucingnya. Kucing bisa menghabiskan 16 jam dalam sehari untuk tidur. Kyuhyun kurang lebih bisa seperti itu jika sedang libur. Awas saja jika bermain di ranjang Kyuhyun berani meninggalkannya tidur. Bersyukurlah hal itu belum pernah terjadi.

Lihat saja saat ini, Kyuhyun dengan enaknya menyamankan dirinya di atas sofa. Menumpuk dua bantal sofa untuk dijadikannya bantalan punggung dan kepalanya untuk melanjutkan tidur. Kibum jadi bingung sendiri ia harus apa. Padahal ia mengajak kekasihnya kerumahnya ini untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua tapi malah hasilnya seperti ini. Adik perempuannya, Kim Sae yang cantik dan imut itu sedang pergi liburan. Jangan bertanya kemana orang tua kakak beradik Kim itu.

Baiklah. Ia punya ide. Kibum segera berjalan hati-hati memasuki kamarnya. Dan mengambil sesuatu di lemarinya. Ia bahkan sampai tak menimbulkan suara takut jika kucing-kucingnya terbangun. Kibum hanya takut kucingnya akan terbangun dan ia melewatkan wajah menggemaskan kucingnya yang menguap dan melakukan peregangan tubuh. Ha! Itu sangat menggemaskan.

Anggaplah sekarang Kibum sedang kesal karena di abaikan oleh Kyuhyun. Namun, ia tidak menyangka mengerjai orang yang sedang tidur semenyenangkan ini. Ia sekarang sedang duduk berseberangan dengan Kyuhyun, menyaksikan hukuman terhadap kekasihnya yang suka tidur. Sambil menyeruput kopi hitamnya yang baunya memenuhi ruangan itu, Kibum seolah sedang menonton film. Sangat nyaman sekali posisinya ini.

Di depannya, tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur ia ikat dengan tali yang di gunakan adiknya untuk bermain dengan kucingnya. Di ujung talinya ada mainan dan bergemerincing suara lonceng kecil. Lalu kedua kaki Kyuhyun ia biarkan tanpa sehelai kainpun. Dan yang lebih seru di dalam lubang belakang Kyuhyun telah masuk vibrator yang membuat Kyuhyun dalam tidurnya mendesis.

Kibum mulai bosan. Kyuhyunnya tak kunjung bangun juga di kerjai seperti itu. Ia tidur sudah seperti orang mati. Ia lalu mengambil remotnya dan menaikkannya di volume maksimal. Kibum terkikik geli. Kekasihnya terbangun seketika dengan wajah yang memerah. Kyuhyun melirik miliknya yang sudah mengacung tinggi berwarna kemerahan dengan toping precumnya dan siap keluar jika saja Kibum tidak dengan licik mematikan getaran vibrator di lubangnya.

"Yak! Kibum kau cati mati?!"

"Kyuhyun. Itu salahmu sendiri. Sekarang cepat datang padaku dan memohon." Kibum membuka tangannya menyambut Kyuhyun ke pelukannya. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun dengan rasa aneh di lubang belakangnya yang masih terganjal sesuatu dan tangannya yang masih terikat, mendatangi Kibum dengan jalannya yang seperti bebek. Ditambah lagi miliknya yang menggantung dan juga bajunya yang masih melekat di badannya sungguh tidak keren sekali. Tidak ada seninya. Kyuhyun sedang berpikir bahwa Kibum pasti akan mengatainya jelek. Awas saja jika itu sampai terjadi. Ia akan menguliti mongsil dengan sadis. Dilanjutkan dengan kureom lalu hopi sebagai dessert. Soal nanti ia akan di bunuh oleh Sae itu urusan Kibum. Kibum pasti tak akan tinggal diam jika dirinya di bunuh. Atau Kibum malah senang dan segera mencari pengganti Kyuhyun?

"A-aahhh nggghhh." Kibum menyalakan remot kontrolnya lagi lalu mematikannya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang malah melamun.

"Kibum. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Rengek Kyuhyun yang telah duduk di pangkuan Kibum. Kyuhyun sangat takut dengan pemikiran bodohnya sendiri. Tangannya meraba-raba dada bidang Kibum. Mencubit-cubitnya dari luar baju Kibum.

"Tergantung." Balas Kibum singkat.

"Kau juga ingin membunuhku dengan cara menggantungku?!" Kibum heran. Kyuhyunnya ini bicara apa sih.

Kibum menenangkan Kyuhyun yang sedang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ia mengalihkan pemikiran Kyuhyun dengan kembali menghidupkan vibrator yang masih berada di dalam Kyuhyun dengan volume maksimal. Dengan begitu Kyuhyun tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam lagi.

"K-kibuuuuum.. aaaahhh aku bisa gila nhhh yes! Ouhh" mereka berdua akhirnya bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua di dalam rumah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya. Kibum buru-buru pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan makanan kucing untuk peliharaannya. Meski masih dengan tubuh telanjang yang tercetak kissmark di banyak tempat. Toh di rumahnya hanya ada dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Kucing-kucingnya harus yang nomor satu. Lalu ia kembali ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan mimpi indahnya sambil memeluk tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun. Sebelum matanya terpejam, ia menyempatkan menambal kissmark yang samar di perpotongan bahu dan leher putih mulus Kyuhyun. Dan ia bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun terbangun tak lama setelah Kibum melalang buana di dunia mimpi. Badannya sakit-sakit tentu saja. Apalagi di lubangnya yang di hajar Kibum habis-habisan. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia segera menyingkirkan tangan besar Kibum yang melingkari pinggangnya. Lalu Kyuhyun beranjak dari sana menuju dapur. Meminum segelas air dan setelahnya gelas itu langsung jatuh. Pecah di bawah kakinya. Untung saja kaki telanjangnya tidak terluka. Tiba-tiba tangannya kram. Mungkin karena kedinginan. Ia hanya memakai bathrobe Kibum berwarna merah maroon. Saat pecahan gelas itu sudah di bereskannya dan akan di bawanya ke tong sampah, Kyuhyun tak tahu kalau mongsil, kucing abu-abu Kibum sedang berada belakangnya. Dan kaki depan bagian kiri kucing itu pun terkena pecahan gelas.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat melihat rembesan darah dari sela-sela bulu halus kucing itu.

"Mo-mongsil..." ia tambah panik saat Kibum berjalan kearahnya. Ia tahu bahwa Kibum sangat menyayangi kucing. Ia tak tahu nanti akan seperti apa reaksi Kibum padanya.

"Kyuhyun" raut wajah Kibum berubah mengeras saat melihat Mongsil berjalan dengan tertatih dan ada darah di kakinya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang mukanya mendadak pucat.

"Ki-kibum. A-aku bisa jelaskan." Dengan suara bergetar, Kyuhyun menatap takut-takut ke arah Kibum.

Kibum dengan segera menggendong Mongsil lalu di celupkan kakinya yang sakit ke dalam air yang berisi antiseptik. Meski Mongsil berontak dan menggeram marah karena takut air dan kakinya yang sakit, Kibum masih berusaha memaksanya dengan lembut. Setelah membalut kaki Mongsil seadanya, Kibum segera berpakaian dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di rumah itu tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Kyuhyun.

Kibum membawa Mongsil bersamanya. Tentu saja ia pergi ke dokter hewan. Ia jelas sangat khawatir jika terjadi infeksi pada Mongsil kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Setelah di tinggalkan begitu saja oleh Kibum, Kyuhyun lebih baik menenangkan diri. Ia kemudian mandi dan berpakaian. Berharap sakit hatinya mereda saat di tinggal pergi Kibum tadi. Ia juga merasa bersalah meski yang ia perbuat adalah hal yang tidak di sengaja.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian seadanya, Kyuhyun mencari kedua kucing Kibum yang lain. Memberinya makan karena ia merasa bersalah telah melukai temannya. Lalu pergi ke dapur dan memasak makanan yang ia bisa. Ia berharap Kibum akan memakannya bersamanya jika Kibum pulang nanti. Tanpa tahu bahwa Kibum akan pulang atau tidak untuk mendengar penjelasannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

.

1988, February 3rd.

..., February 3rd.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUHYUN MY KYUHYUN MY PRINCE CHO KYUHYUN.

Aku seneng bgd klo Kibum sama Sae upload ttg kucing mereka. Yups, saya jg penyuka kucing. Apalagi semanis Kyuhyun XD

Maaf ya ffnya jelek ehehehe. Mohon bimbingannya dari kalian para readers. Makasih yang udah review di ff sebelumnya. Big Love buat kalian^^

Muup lagi ga bisa nerusin oneshot2 sebelumnya. Soalnya takut gabisa ngelanjutin dan bikin php ehehehe

RnR PLEASEEEEEE...^^

Salam hangat dari istrinya Kyuhyun ini^^ TERIMAKASIH.


End file.
